Mia's Sister
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: Mia's sister comes to back in to town but why does Mia not trust her? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the ronins, Ryo was in his room working on a term paper, Sage was looking in the mirror in the bathroom fixing his wet hair, Rowen was sleeping still, Kento and Cye were working out at the gym, and Mia was in the study

Mia's Sister

By RyoandMiaforever

Disclaimer: I don't own the ronin warriors but the original character Tina Koji is mine so please don't take her.

It was a normal day for the ronins, Ryo was in his room working on a term paper, Sage was looking in the mirror in the bathroom fixing his wet hair, Rowen was sleeping still, Kento and Cye were working out at the gym, and Mia was in the study. Suddenly the door bell rang. Ryo was the first to get to it because of the fact he was working in the living room. A girl around his age with dark red hair just like Mia's stood at the door. She wore a red tube top cut too low for his liking and a short mini skirt which showed off her long legs.

"Hi is Dr. Koji in," asked the girl. Ryo didn't know what to say apparently this young lady hadn't heard the news about Dr. Koji's untimely death.

"Ryo who's at the…" Mia stopped dead in her tracks at the top of the stair case.

"Mia, what a surprise!! I had no idea Grandfather's house has become a boarding house."

"What are you doing here sister?" asked Mia with a sour attitude.

"Sister?" asked Ryo a bit shocked.

"Yes and she wasn't supposed to come back here for three more years."

"Huh?" asked Ryo still not gripping it.

"Yeah about that the judge let me out early on good behavior. Do you have a problem with that sis?"

"As a matter a fact I do. You tarnished the family name and then expect to be welcomed with open arms the moment you make it out of jail," yelled Mia. Suddenly Kento, Sage, Rowen, and Cye showed up to the sound of the yelling.

"Well I can see when I'm not wanted so I'll just go now," she said as she walked away.

"Mia people make mistakes come on don't just push your own sister away like that," replied Ryo.

"SISTER?," yelled Kento, Sage, Rowen, and Cye.

"Fine, whatever. Tina stop," yelled Mia. Her sister turned around to look at her.

"Your welcome to stay but I warn you mess up again and you're out." Tina smiled and started walking towards the house. Tina entered the house and went straight into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. However Mia was still not comfortable with the whole situation and decided to call a meeting in the study.

"Look everyone I don't trust her and I want to make it very clear that she is not at all trust worthy. So I want everyone to be careful around her okay?"

"Mia I don't know why you're so paranoid, I mean after all she's been through do you seriously think she would repeat her mistakes," asked Sage. His response was a dense stare.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes," replied Sage. "Let me show you all something." Mia then pulled out a few newspaper clippings from a box under her desk and handed them to the guys. The first one was a clipping of Mia's deceased parents in the obituaries. The second one was titled 'Young girl tries to kill grandfather for inheritance.' The third one read 'Young girl caught trying to kill older sister.'

"She caused every incident in those clippings," said Mia as everyone starred at her in shock. Everyone then gave Mia the papers back and decided they would consider watching Tina with a close eye.

"I warn you all don't get to attached to her," Mia said as they walked out the room and back down the stairs. Ryo pulled Mia aside as the others walked down the stairs.

"Mia the last article I read concerned me. Well I mean they all concerned me but the last one I read talked about her older sister. So unless there is also another sister older then the both of you that we don't know about then I would much rather keep an eye on you then her."

"Ryo I…" "Listen if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I really do care for you Mia and I love you not just as a sister but possibly as something more than a friend. And I can only hope you can understand what I'm saying."

"Trust me Ryo, I know," she said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and then walked back down the stairs. Ryo just stood there shocked for a few moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's Sister

Mia's Sister

Chapter 2

By Zimgundam

Disclaimer: I don't own the ronin warriors but the original character Tina Koji is mine so please don't take her.

When he finally snapped out of it Mia was already at the base of the stairs. "Hey Mia wait up," he said as he chassed her down the stairs. He then finally caught up to her.

"What's up Ryo," asked Mia.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight," asked Ryo with the hope that she would say yes.

"Sure, why not I'll get Cye to cook for the others tonight," she said as she walked away to go find Cye. She walked into the kitchen to find Cye and Tina making out against the fridge with Tina's tongue down his throat.

"What the HELL are you doing Tina?"

"Oh hey Mia, Cye and I were just getting to know each other."

"Yeah well since when does getting to know someone mean you make out with them in your sisters kitchen," asked Mia completely disgusted with her sister.

"Well anyways, moving on. Cye, I came to tell you that Ryo and I are going out so you need to cook dinner. I just went grocery shopping so there should be everything you need in the pantry and fridge. We'll see you all later. Bye. Oh and Tina behave your self." Mia walked out of the kitchen to find Ryo waiting for her by the hallway under the stairs.

"Do you really think it's safe to leave her here, alone," asked Ryo with concern in his voice.

"No but do you have a better idea," asked Mia.

"Nope"

"Fine then it's settled. Now let's go,"

"So where shall we dine," she asked Ryo as he opened the door for her and followed her out of the house.

"Well I was kinda thinking about that new Italian place just down the street," replied Ryo as Mia lit up with excitement. "That sounds great," said Mia as she grabbed on to his arm and laid her head against his shoulder. "It sounds just perfect" sighed Mia.

"Just like you," replied Ryo as he grabbed her hand and led her to his motorcycle. "Oh Ryo, you're to good to me you know that?" she asked. "Ya I know but you're worth it Mia." Suddenly Ryo jumped on his Harley as Mia looked frightened.

"What's wrong Mia," asked Ryo noticing her change in attitude. "Well I've never told you this before but bikes kind of scare me." Ryo suddenly had a real understanding look on his face. "I'm sorry Mia I didn't know. Do you want to go in the car then, asked Ryo. "Ya that would be better," replied Mia as she grabbed her keys out from her purse.

"Do you want to drive or should I," asked Mia. "Oh I'll drive if you want," said Ryo. "Okay," replied Mia as they jumped in the car and took off.

Meanwhile…..

Back at the manor Cye and Tina were having a fit trying to find some alone time everywhere they went one of the guys was around.

Finally Cye had an idea. "Would you like to go swimming," asked Cye. "Ya, sure," replied Tina as they walked out to their rooms to get changed. Tina's room was no longer there so she went to the bathroom to get changed. When Cye came back downstairs, he met Tina by the lake. Tina was standing there in a towel.

At first Cye thought that she had a bathing suit under the towel. But once Cye had jumped in and ask her to join him. She quickly disposed of the towel to show she had nothing on. While Cye was still dumbfounded she jumped in and swam up to him.


End file.
